


There is a Moment

by jiimiinsfilter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Lore (Video Blogging RPF), Grief/Mourning, Prose Poem, Short, Short One Shot, pretty much a poem, this is reaaaally short, tommy lost his last canon life so i’m sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiimiinsfilter/pseuds/jiimiinsfilter
Summary: There is a moment.A moment before movement is stilled, before music is silenced, before flame is snuffed out by the dirty hands of he who ruins.
Kudos: 8





	There is a Moment

There is a moment.

A moment before movement is stilled, before music is silenced, before flame is snuffed out by the dirty hands of he who ruins. When light surrounds, but dark consumes.

There is a moment.

A moment when a short brunette boy with horns of a ram sits on a bench, a tired smile on his face. Scars from war litter his arms, and memories of music and battle flood back. Glassy eyed, he pleads, “ _don’t forget me._ ”

A moment when a man with a boar’s head stands, axe in hand, staring. His cape flows in the gentle wind, his tears fall in tandem with the snow around him. He does not speak, only wishes. Regrets.

A moment when a father whose wings once shielded his child from harm, only thrust him into it in their absence. In _his_ absence. His sword drops, he watches. He falls to his knees as another son is lost.

A moment when green armor shines, a mask hiding the mouth of its owner, and a soft gasp is heard. His gruff voice calls, going gentle. He searches, but finding the dead is a losing game.

A moment when a young man stretches out his arm, singed nails just out of reach. His trench coat still bloodstained, his eyes still glinting with madness, but his smile something nostalgic; bittersweet. He welcomes you.

There is a moment,

And then it is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so. tommy died. 
> 
> !!abuse mention next paragraph!!
> 
> i think the way it happened was especially tragic, being beaten to death by his abuser. it was probably the saddest death on the smp so far. he had no one he loved with him when he died. i only hope that dream did it to bring him back to life.
> 
> but anyways, thanks for reading!! i hope u enjoyed. 
> 
> find me on twt @tyunotfound


End file.
